


Meetings

by SkyTheLoner



Series: They Don't Know What The World Has Done [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, One-Shots, nonlinear story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: [I'm lazy.]Steven and Peridot meet each other again.Peridot accidentally becomes his friend.Steven purposely becomes her friend.





	1. Forgetfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is late.

Peridot did not enjoy waiting for people, no matter how nice they may be. Steven was not an exception to this.

Glancing down at her tablet, she saw that it was already 5:15. Peridot growled, turning the device off with a press of a button. Why was he so late? She had arrived on time, at exactly 5:00, yet he was somewhere, forgetting the meeting.

That dumb moron! He kinda somehow befriended her, and now he just forgot about their meeting. She had been tricked! It wasn't fair! She clenched her one real hand into a fist, while her other, robot hand tapped angrily.

_Wait, no_. Peridot knew there could be tons of other reasons for his lateness.

Still, it was lonely, sitting here all alone.


	2. Reporting

**Dear Miss Amarillo,**

**I have been meeting with the person known as Steven for awhile now. I believe he should be monitored closely due to his known status and/or knowledge of the Diamante Authority. He told me about a meeting with a girl who could be in Miss Diamante's section of the company.**

**He told me she wore a bracelet with a cracked lapis lazuli stone embedded in it. It can be assumed that he has befriended a terraformer.**

**Also, it might be worth noting that he has a necklace, that belonged to his mother, with a quartz gemstone. He said that most of his family has those gemstone/stone/mineral/other necklaces.**

**Sincerely,**

**Peridot F. C. [52476]**

Peridot moved her fingers to gently press the _send_ button, thought she knew the reply would be from Perla, Miss Amarillo's assistant.

She was very surprised when Miss Amarillo herself replied. This would be interesting. Something big was about to happen.


End file.
